The Tao of Mag
by Aquaflame68
Summary: The mystery of love in an apocalyptic world. Does it exist? Just Marni, a girl trying to give the gift of sight to her dear friend Mag. Through the ups and downs, the friends jump over hurdles as a team...but the ending to this tragic story is...love?
1. Only for You

_Dear Marni_

Chromaggia, Chromaggia

Perche wo non affronti il Pericolo?

_I am so sorry._

La frecia era legata.

All'Ala E lei volaca per liborasene.

_Can you forgive me for this?_

**18 Years Ago**

The tapping of the cane echoed down the hallway. A girl helped her blind friend into the elevator. Clouded, unseeing eyes gazed at nothing as the blind girl groped for the railing. She had been blind since birth, and was used to the disadvantage.

She barely went outside, relying on her friend for almost everything; news, shopping, but mostly for someone to talk to,

Both girls were pale, although her friend was a bit whiter. She was stiff, scared of what she was about to do but never daring to show it.

The blind girl felt her discomfort as the elevator doors shut.

"You don't have to do this. I really am fine."

The girl turned to gaze at the blind girl, her eyes lingering on the colorless pupils.

"I have to."

"This isn't the only way you know." She continued, trying to dissuade her friend.

Her friend shook her hair out of the loose bun, letting waves of ink flow down her back.

"You sound like you don't want to see…"

"No!" the blind girl cried in protest. "I do! It…it's just…"

Her friend placed a hand on the blind girl's shoulder comfortingly.

"Please. Don't say it."

"Why?!" the blind girl snapped angrily. "You need to know the full weight of what you're going!"

"I'm doing this for you! Don't patronize me!" her friend yelled.

An awkward silence ensued, interrupted by a ding. The elevator doors opened and two genterns entered, babbling about the newest transplants. It only seemed to add to the cold silence between the two, and the two talkative genterns left on the next floor. Minutes ticked by before the blind girl broke the silence.

"I'm sorry…I just…I don't want you sleeping with him just for me."

Her friend gave a tired laugh.

"You are more important to me than my love life, so be thankful. And anyway, what's really so bad about seducing the head of GeneCo? He's rich, he has power…"

"His oldest son is eighteen." The blind girl interrupted obstinately.

"…"

Her friend paused, caught off guard by the age difference between herself and the boy's father. She suddenly grinned, and giggled, although the giggle seemed hollow.

"Does that make me a gold digger then?"

The blind girl sighed and shook her head.

_She never takes anything seriously. She just thinks this is one big game._

She gave in though, like always. With another ding from the elevator, they arrived at the GeneCo head's office. Her friend swallowed hard, clenching and unclenching her fists.

"I must be brave." She whispered to herself.

The blind girl heard her easily. Being blind also meant having heightened senses, which wasn't too bad.

She grabbed her friend's hand subtly, and squeezed it encouragingly.

"Come, come what may." She whispered in return. Hopefully, those words would give her friend the strength she needed.

The doors slid open, and they glided in, her friend guiding the way.

The head of GeneCo glanced up from his cluttered desk when he heard their footsteps. He stifled a gasp as they stepped into sight.

The girl with the cane was alright, nothing much to look at. The other one though, she was simply divine. A gentle face with brown eyes that sparkled with mischief and fun adorned her like rays on the sun. Full, red lips were parted ever so slightly as to reveal a hint of pearly, straight teeth. The blind girl seemed to fade into the background.

An eighteen year old young man in a pinstripe suit turned to see the newcomers as well from his spot on the sofa.

"That chick is fucking hot!" he declared, voicing his and his father's opinion.

His father turned beet red, embarrassed by his son and ashamed at sinking so low as to be on the same mind set as his son.

"Luigi!" he barked to the boy.

With a roll of his eye, Luigi took the hint. He leaped off the sofa, extremely gawky for his age. With an overdramatic air very much suited to that of a teenager, he haughtily took the elevator back down.

_Disgusting boy…_

Her friend barely even glanced at Luigi, and resisted the urge to punch him. She expected her blind friend to do the same, but even so kept a close grip on her hand.

When Luigi was out of the blind girl's range, she released her hand and slid to the desk with a coy smile.

"Good morning." She said, leaning over his desk slightly.

He bit his lip, his eyes drifting to her chest. By leaning over the desk, she allowed him a clear view down her black dress.

Turning red once more, he stammered a hello and snatched the nearest stack of papers, flipping through them, trying to distract himself.

"Can I help you Miss…"

"Marni." She offered, letting her hair fall over one shoulder, the nape of her porcelain neck exposed. "Marni D'angela."

"Rotti Largo."

She gave a small bubbly laugh. To him, it sounded like a chorus of angels, but the blind girl could tell otherwise.

_She's trying too hard. He'll know what we're up to, and then we're done for!_

"I know who you are Mr. Largo." She teased.

_Oh give me a break. I'm going to gag in a moment if she keeps up the sugary act._

But what did she expect? Marni always got what she wanted, no matter what she had to do or give up.

He coughed once, putting down the papers. He met her eyes and puffed up, trying to seem impressive.

"Call me Rotti."

She smiled warmly.

"As long as you call me Marni."

"Very well then…Marni."

The name was sweet to the ear and tripped off the tongue. She had him hooked and Marni knew it.

"How can I help you Marni?"

Damn, he loved saying her name. As she wandered into the random explanation she and her friend had come up with, her voice started to fade into background sound. No matter how lovely it was, it couldn't beat the rushing in his ears. He fought to keep composure, only gazing at those lips. How they moved, how they would taste… He was shaken from his wonderings by the realization that she had called her friend over.

The blind girl made her way next to Marni, who took her hand to guide her away from the edges of the desk. Rotti was instantly jealous. He himself would give anything to touch that hand, yet the impaired girl was the lucky one.

In the light, her features weren't that bad, although she was hideous compared to Marni. Her long, raven hair was in a low ponytail, pulled away from her face. Her face was very delicate, almost like a doll's. Her lips had the same plump quality as Marni's, and they could have been sisters and no one would question it. She would have been beautiful, if it had not been for her eyes. Two white clouds stared at the space above his head. Those eyes expressed no emotion, and there was no light in them, as if she had not laughed in a long time.

"Rotti, this is my dear friend Magdalene Defoue."

He put out his hand to shake hers, but realized she couldn't see it. Awkwardly, he tried to cover up his blunder by patting her on the shoulder half heartedly.

"Nice to meet you Miss. Defoue."

She nodded, smiling slightly.

_What a sleaze ball. His palms are all sweaty. Just stop touching me!_

"A pleasure, Mr. Largo."

He turned back to Marni, eager to talk to her once more.

"So, what was it you needed?"

"Um…" She wracked her brain for a solution, but Mag beat her to it.

"Marni! What time is it?" she asked, faking panic.

Marni caught her drift instantly and glanced at the watch at her wrist.

"Oh no! We're late!"

She started pulling Mag to the elevator.

"It was nice meeting you Rotti!" she called back.

"Wait!"

She turned, a question in her eyes. She released Mag's hand, leaving her in the elevator as she swept over to Rotti.

"Yes?"

He had to see her again. She had a strange effect over him, like she was a puppeteer and he was the marionette.

From the elevator, Mag couldn't make out a word. She was too busy bad mouthing Rotti in her mind. She really didn't like him. But, it was Marni's choice. No matter what she said, Marni was going to get her new eyes and they would be able to live normally and go outside.

After hearing murmurs of Marni flirting shamlessly, and Rotti falling hard for her for a while, Marni returned to the elevator with a small wave back to Rotti. She held the smile in place until the elevator doors closed. It slid off, replaced with a look of disgust.

"How gross is he?! He was sweaty, and he kept staring at my boobs." She complained.

Mag laughed softly.

"My thoughts exactly."

Marni took Mag's hand, placing a card into it.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Your ticket to sight." Marni replied.

She took the card and slid it into her pocket.

"I'm going on a date with him tonight. There, I'll convince him to give you eyes."

Mag felt panic flood through her.

"You're not going to!"

"It's the only way. And anyway, if I'm lucky I'll be too drunk to care."

The elevator reached the last floor, and they left the building, Marni carefully guiding Mag back to her home, where they would start planning their next move.

NOTE

Hey! I decided to be serious! Anyway, I got this idea from thinking outloud! And also, Magical Shovel's nonstop suggestions that Marni did everybody (which I agree with completely). So yeah! There is only one sided love here. So yes, that means we have a total of three pairings here! RottixMarni, NathanxMarni, NathanxMag, MarnixMag. No Pavigi. I apologize. So…in conclusion: Marni is a skank. You go Marni! LIBERATION! XD hope you enjoyed it.


	2. An Agreement

Mag stood at the door, holding onto the railing installed along the wall. She couldn't see Marni leave for her date, but she could feel her leave. Clad in a tight fitting black gown, Marni looked ready to go on a date, but inside she was preparing for war.

A black limo was waiting for Marni, and she slid in gracefully, looking back once more at a worried Mag. The door shut behind her and she found herself sitting right across from Rotti. She let the shawl fall from her shoulders as soon as she knew she had caught his attention. Her bare shoulders were revealed, and she could practically hear him swallow.

The shoulders were like cream, pale and beautiful. Her makeup was done in a way that made those luminescent eyes stand out more than ever, but what drew his attention the most was her figure in the dress. The way her body curved softly at the waist made him want to pull her into his arms. Her breasts, filled out the dress, and were sharply revealed by the plunging neckline. And those well…they made him want to do unspeakable things.

Of course, that was the purpose of the dress. It was Marni's form of 'persuasion'. It is a known fact that it is easier to win an argument if the other party is distracted. That dress made him thoroughly distracted.

The ride to the restaurant was simple, and pleasant. Rotti talked of nothing but his kids, and his wealth. He went on and on, and Marni (martyr that she was) nodded as if she was interested.

Like a perfect gentleman, he offered her his arm. Although fabric separated their flesh, just the warmth that radiated from her arm was enough to make him nervous and excited, all at the same time. Marni, of course, was completely oblivious to his perverse thoughts and only concentrated on being as 'persuasive' as she could possibly be. Her friend's sight was on the line here.

Rotti ordered for her, of course. Marni was shocked at the high prices on the menu, but didn't even say a word. Free food was always welcome to her, and the fact that it was in this fancy restaurant only made it better.

Rotti watched her eat whenever he knew she wasn't aware, and even when she was aware that he was watching he stared. He watched her chew, slowly, delicately, licking her lips to savor the flavor. She couldn't know how much that turned him on.

He just watched, and watched, want and need building up inside of him. This lust was almost too much to bear. When at last, he couldn't take it anymore, he nodded subtly to the waiter standing in the corner. The waiter replied with a nod, equally as unnoticeable, and went into the kitchen.

Minutes passed, and soon, the waiter came back out with a two glasses of wine. He placed each before the two with a smile and a bow. He backed away, so as to give the two space.

Rotti raised his glass with an ironic smile.

"A toast."

Marni returned the smile, and swirled the glass with one hand, making Rotti's heart skip a beat.

"To?"

"Would it be too early to make it for us?"

Rotti was pushing, he knew it, but he wanted her. He wanted her badly and he was going to get her without a doubt.

Without saying a word, she held up the glass in neither agreement nor disapproval of the toast. Rotti could barely contain his smirk as the glasses clinked together. He took a sip, watching her out of the corner of his eye. She took a sip, and blinked, dazed.

"I…I'm sorry." She said with a dizzy laugh. "I don't know what's gotten into me. I'm probably just tired."

He nodded in reply, and gestured back at the glass.

"You mustn't let that go to waste."

She agreed with a murmur, taking another sip. She set it down and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"I…I don't feel very good. Maybe we can postpone the rest of the date for another time?"

His grin stayed well hidden as he nodded solemnly.

"Of course. Please." He said gallantly. "Allow me to take you home."

She nodded in a drunken manner, standing as she did. Rotti stood as well, helping her back to the limo. He opened the door for her, and bowed her in. He was rewarded with a thankful smile and the tingling, lustful feeling of her hand upon his.

Unable to contain it any longer, he slid into the limo, smirking. Marni noticed this.

"Is something funny?"

Rotti didn't answer. He only stared at her, as if he were a wolf looking over a helpless lamb. His lustful gaze travelled her body, and she glanced out the window, feeling awkward under his scrutiny.

"This isn't the way back to Mag's…"

His smirk grew bigger, and then she knew.

"No…no! Please, no!"

She looked so horrified. Was he really that undesirable? Any woman would give her soul to be in Marni's place, but Marni herself didn't want him. That just made him want her more.

"No, no!" She turned to open the door, only to find it securely locked from the front seat.

"Listen to me Marni," he pleaded gently. "I think we have a future together…"

"Please don't make me do this!"

Although she had talked a big game with Mag, when the time came for her to go through with then plan, she was too scared to do anything. All she knew was that every fiber of her being told her no.

Rotti was becoming impatient. He wanted her, and he wanted her now. But it just seemed that nothing was working, and he certainly wasn't a rapist. He was then struck by an incredible idea.

"Your friend, Miss. Defoue…Mag. I can help her you know."

No. He wasn't. If he did, she would have no choice but to agree to sleep with him.

"I can give her new eyes, ones that are even better than the ones we were born with. Although nothing can compare to your eyes, my dear."

Inside, she cringed at the pet name, just wanting to curl up in a ball and pretend that she had never had the idea to get free surgery by seducing Rotti. But she knew what she had to do.

"If I sleep with you, then you'll give Mag eyes?"

"No, I don't just want your body!" he declared. "I want you to stay with me until I become tired of you. That is all."

That last comment gave her hope. If he grew tired of her, then she would be able to escape from his grasp. But for this one night….for this one time, she would give herself to him. She would allow herself to be captured, so that Magdalene could finally obtain her dream of being able to see.

Deep inside though, she was still fighting against him. This disgusting man who stared too much. But no. She had to think of Mag. Her best friend. Mag would finally be able to see! She would know what colors were, what art was. She would finally know Marni by face and not only by sound. She would be able to read, and do so much. She had to do it…for Mag.

"It's a deal."

NOTE

Next chapter: Smut that sounds like rape. So yeah. Just a warning to you. This chapter was written when the poor emo child was tired, so it sucks. I kind of got into it in the end, but the way to it was like hell. So…meh T-T g'night.


	3. Thank You

All she wanted was to die. As he plundered her mouth, her brain screamed for help, but she forced herself to remain emotionless.

The bed in the hotel creaked as Rotti pushed her down, pinning her to the mattress.

He loosened his tie hastily, and glanced back down at Marni. She stared up at the ceiling. No emotion showing at all. No fear, no sadness, lust…nothing. It just made him want her more.

Rotti had always loved the thrill of the chase. He wouldn't be head of GeneCo if he didn't.

The tie was cast aside, and the buttons began to come undone. Soon, Rotti was pinning her to the bed once more.

A clash of lips brought on a new wave of passion, and slowly her dress slid off. Their bodies moved together in unison, at a certain rhythmic pace.

Although the love was fake, Rotti didn't care. She was going to be his, whether she wanted to or not.

_I'm not here...I'm not here…_

Marni pictured her life, Mag, and everything else she could think of to take her mind off of the pain. She was a separate being, out of her body. No more pain; she was air. And so, the time passed.

The limo pulled up to Mag's house, by the request of Marni.

All the way there, Rotti had stared proudly at his prize while Marni refused to even look at him. The door was opened for her and she turned to Rotti.

"You had better keep your promise," Marni threatened. "Or so help me I'll-"

"I will, I will." Rotti reassured with an infuriating smile, as if he was talking to a small child.

She strode up the walk angrily, aware that he was watching her from the tinted windows of the limo

She snatched the key from her purse and let herself in. She heard the limo drive off and instantly was filled with quiet relief.

Mag's voice floated from across the house.

"Marni? Is that you?"

At the sound, she felt herself begin to choke up. Her emotions were about to overflow. She could hear Mag's cane as she made her way clumsily to the hall. She stood in the entryway to the living room, her face filled with worry. As soon as Marni saw her pitiful friend, she burst into tears.

"I…I…"

Her words were cut off by heaving sobs. Mag hurriedly wandered to her, putting and arm around her, while holding her cane in the other.

"Sh…sh…it's ok."

Margi could only cry, brought lower by the fact she was being comforted by the girl she had always felt sorry for. Was that how Mag felt now? How did she feel about this role reversal? She could never tell, since she never betrayed emotion on her face.

"It…it was awful!"

"Everything will be alright." Mag said.

"The world…this life. It's too much! There's too much horror, replaying and replaying in my mind. All the things I've witnessed…I can't take it! I just want to rip my eyes out of my head and never see again!"

She was suddenly silent, realizing what she had just said. Mag, unperturbed, continued.

"There's beauty in the world as well," she calmly returned. "You've seen sunsets and read books with stories beyond my imagination. You've seen amazing things. And the horrors of the world must be seen, or else how can we grow and thrive as people? How can we learn how to prevent the horror if we don't first experience it?"

"Mag… I'm sorry."

"I know. Just be careful Marni."

"Why?"

Mag sighed, shaking her head.

"Being too careless. You have to think before you act or even speak. You can learn that from the horror you witnessed-"

"You make it sound like I'm nothing but a child!" Marni whined angrily.

_You are only a child Marni…but at least you stopped crying._

Marni took Mag's hand in apology and guided her to the worn sofa in the living room. She knelt in front of her, keeping one hand in hers.

"I managed to get your eyes!"

"What?" it came as a whisper of disbelief.

"You'll be able to see Mag, and then you can see what you've always dreamed! You'll be able to see the world for yourself."

"Oh my god."

She covered her mouth, holding back sobs of joy.

"I promise I'll always be here for you." Marni swore.

Mag reached out a hand and touched her friend's face. She threw her arms around her neck, grabbing her in a hug.

"Thank you." She whispered. "Thank you, thank you."


	4. A Melancholy Gift

Time passed as they prepared Mag's eye surgery. Rotti wanted to get it perfect, so that Marni wouldn't take advantage of his error and use it as an excuse to leave.

He didn't really care what happened to the blind girl...but she was Marni's friend so he didn't really have a choice.

Marni brought her in at the appointed time, and sat in the waiting room. They sat in complete silence till Mag spoke.

"I'm going to miss this darkness…"

"What do you mean?" Marni responded. "Do you not want the surgery?"

"No! No…it's just that I feel like I'm about to enter a new world, and I'm almost a little frightened." She said with a nervous chuckle.

"Don't be! The world is pretty cool."

Mag smiled wryly.

"Says the girl who thought the world was awful."

With a pan, Marni remembered that night so long ago. It was the first time…and she had gotten used to doing things like that with him. Her happy place, as crazy as it sounded, was becoming like a second home to her. Rotti expected only one thing from her, and she couldn't displease him…or else Mag would be the one to pay.

Their relationship was based purely on sex. They never really talked, and Rotti never cared what she had to say. To him, she was just a trophy to show off and polish.

She hid the pain easily with a small laugh.

"My opinion changed day to day. You can never tell what I'm going to do next."

Mag returned the grin.

"Shall your new name be Marni Spontaneous?"

The two laughed as the doors to the surgery room swung open. A pretty gentern sauntered in, holding a clipboard.

"Miss. Defoue? We're ready for you now."

With a quick, scared smile at Marni, Mag stood and the gentern took her arm. She was led into the room and was assisted in changing into a cotton hospital gown.

The shot was given, and Mag drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

It was lighter than the darkness she was used to. Her eyelids were heavy, and she struggled in vain to open them

_Did the surgery fail?_

With a final push, her eyelids shot open, only to be closed once more.

The light was blinding, too much for her to take. It was a searing pain, and she felt as if she had been blinded once more. That was her first impression of sight.

"She's awake." A woman's voice said.

"Mag! Mag!"

She heard Marni, and felt her take her hand. But she didn't open her eyes.

"Come on, let's see those eyes." Marni coaxed.

"…no…"

She could hear the alarm in her friend's voice.

"Why not? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. It's just…"

"What, are you afraid to see my face?"

"…yes."

"Ouch."

"It's not that I'm afraid of you…I'm afraid that what I see will be different from what I know."

Marni pondered that thought in silence for a moment, before carefully selecting her answer.

"How do you know it's different until you open your eyes and see for yourself?"

"But if it's different…"

"So what?" she argued passionately. "So what if it's different? At least you'll know. Come on…trust me on this."

Slowly, her eyes opened, the light less brilliant than before. A face, delicate and sweet, hovered above her like an angel.

"…Marni?" she asked hesitantly.

With a gasp, Marni covered her mouth.

"Those eyes…"

"What? What about them? Is something wrong?"

Marni motioned with her hand to a woman in a white outfit…probably a gentern.

"Bring me a mirror." She ordered.

The gentern nodded, slightly alarmed and confused. She rushed from the room for a moment. Marni never took her eyes off her friend.

The gentern hurriedly rushed back in, holding a small mirror. She handed it to Marni, who turned it away from Mag, hiding it against her.

"Now don't get freaked out…I mean, it's not like its bad or anything but…I mean-"

"Just give me the mirror before I change my mind."

Reluctantly, Marni handed the mirror to Mag, biting her lip in worry.

Mag took a deep breath, then took a peek. She let out a scream of horror, throwing the mirror away from her. It hit the floor, shattering.

Her hands shook, her eyes wide. Marni looked away.

"Who…what was that?"

Marni looked back to her, a little surprised.

"That was you reflection. Funny you should freak out about that of all things."

Mag gave a weak smile, and turned to the gentern, who was sweeping up the glass.

"I'm sorry. Can you being in another?"

The gentern seemed at a loss, and looked to Marni for approval. She nodded, and the gentern left the glass pile to fetch another mirror.

"How about I hold it this time?" Marni laughed.

The gentern gave Marni the mirror once more, then returned to sweeping up the shards of glass.

"Ready?" Marni asked, keeping the mirror turned away.

"No, but show me anyway." She responded with a smile.

Marni turned the mirror around, and Mag finally got a good look at herself.

In wonder, she reached up and touched her cheek, watching the woman reflected in the glass mimic her. She touched the mirror, half expecting to feel flesh, but was met with the hard, cool touch of the mirror.

She took in every detail of her face, slowly absorbing each inch of detail. Then, she reached her eyes.

Large eyes, with a strange coloring stared back, just as confused.. She looked up to Marni questioningly.

"Why are mine different from yours?"

Marni put the mirror down on the bed by Mag, sitting on the edge of the mattress.

Mag picked the mirror back up, staring at her reflection in open wonder.

"It's a fairly new procedure, so the eyes don't look like everyone else's…"

"I don't really mind I suppose…I was different when I was blind, so it makes sense that I'm different even now. At least I know what you look like."

A heavy set man entered, walking over to the bed.

"…who are you?" she asked guardedly.

"I see the surgery was successful!" he declared.

She recognized the voice right away. So this was what Rotti Largo actually looked like. She couldn't say he was surprised. She had always thought he was a slimy bastard. At least now, he looked the part. Perhaps there was justice in the world after all.

One more thing caught her eye. A twinkle on Rotti's finger drew her gaze. On the left hand sat a ring…and her eyes instantly shifted to Marni's left hand as well. On her ring finger was a matching ring. She couldn't get the words out from her throat, shocked into silence.

"You…"

"Congratulate us! We are to be married this coming spring!" Rotti said.

"But…I…isn't it spring now?"

Her head was thrown into a whirlwind of confusion. Marni could see it instantly, and turned to Rotti, placing a delicate hand on his shoulder.

"Give us a moment alone."

He nodded, pretending to understand and care. She kissed him quickly, and he with the gentern went out of the room.

Mag had to look away during the small display of affection between the two. Bile rose in her throat and she decided that she missed only one thing about being blind: not being able to see _that_.

Marni took Mag's hand gently. She turned back to face Marni, trying not to show her fear and disgust. She took a deep breath, and asked the heavy question.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Mag, listen to me-"

"How long have I been asleep?!" she cried.

"…you've been asleep for about one year."

She froze, going completely still.

_One…year?_

She realized Marni was still talking, so she tried to listen. But her voice sounded far odd, as if coming from another time. When Marni began to cry, the time seemed to crash down on her. Marni's voice began to grow louder in her mind, ringing in her ears.

"And you weren't there, so I couldn't talk to anyone at all about it! I was so lonely…and he kept asking and asking me. So, I said yes. I couldn't take it! I just couldn't take it…if you had been there, this never would have happened!"

She broke down once more, seeking comfort from her friend. For the first time, Mag felt…angry.

_She…she's blaming me for getting engaged to that bastard!_

She didn't want to pat her on the head and coo, like the blind her would have done. No…She just wanted to slap her across that sickeningly sweet face. She was a grown woman! She could make her own choices without bothering everyone about them.

But, she just couldn't bring herself to slap her. Marni just looked so pitiful, so she placed a hand on her friend's.

"Pardon the interruption."

The two looked up as a surgeon entered, followed by Rotti. They held a clipboard with a sheet of paper on it. Marni stood angrily when she caught sight of it.

"You promised!"

Rotti gave a snake like grin and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"If you abide by the bargain, my dear. Then there won't be any need to use the contract."

"But…"

"You, are the payment my dear. You had better make sure your friend does not go into debt."

His words were like a clamp, keeping her rooted to the floor next to him, and probably for the rest of her life.

Mag finally saw how Rotti looked at Marni, and she hated it with every fiber of her being. It filled her with hot anger, threatening to lash out and take over her.

The surgeon waved the clipboard in front of her face distracted her slightly. She signed her name without glancing at the fine print…she couldn't read, so she thought there was no need to. That would be an error later on, but no one could foresee it would be a problem. No one.


	5. Blackmail

Finally, Mag was able to make a living herself rather than relying on others. Through Marni, she had been given a job as a gentern.

She had no experience or knowledge of medicine so she was told to go file papers.

Everyday she worked; earning the meager living she was given. She hated her job, but she never complained to Marni. She just couldn't seem ungrateful in front of someone who had done so much for her.

Stuck inside the storage room, she worked alone. Once in a while, she sang as she worked to pass the time. It soon became more frequent, and she made a habit out of it. What she didn't know was that people passing by could hear her.

They would walk by the storage room, and hear the familiar sound. They smiled, and when asked what it was by those who didn't know, they responded:

"It's just the filing girl."

No one really knew her name or face, since she never came out of the storage room. She became a sort of enigma almost. The genterns knew someone was in there, but they never really checked to see who it was. All they knew was that it was a woman with the voice of an angel.

Singing was only a fun pastime for Mag. She never really thought about using it to make a living. In truth, she had always thought that fame was just another of feeding your ego, so she was particularly against performing of any kind. Marni had always been the one in the limelight, and Mag wasn't willing to switch places…ever. She had zero interest in receiving attention from strangers.

They days turned to weeks, and the weeks turned to about two months. She could feel the wedding day looming over her like an ominous shadow. But, the only thing she could do was file and sing.

Rotti Largo was led down the hall, surveying his empire when he heard her. A sad song full of melancholy and desperation, yet sweet and pure at the same time reached his ears.

"Who is that?" he asked the gentern, who had been rattling off data.

Slightly offended by being interrupted, she replied.

"Oh, that's just the filing girl. Now, if we may proceed…"

Instead of continuing on, he drew to the storage room door, much to the annoyance of the gentern.

"Sir, if you would just…"

"Would you shut up?" he snapped, trying to listen.

She became silent in quiet indignation. Rotti opened the door slowly, praying it wouldn't make a sound. Thankfully, it made no noise, and he was able to slip into the room without a sound.

Mag's voice echoed off the shelves that lined the room, making it seem as if the air itself was singing.

He wandered down the aisles, searching for the source of the melody. He found her in the back of the room; sitting as well as she could in the skimpy gentern uniform.

She was shuffling through papers, her mind wandering. She never noticed that Rotti was watching her from the shadows.

Her song ended, and she jumped at the loud echo of clapping. She turned quickly to see Rotti, applauding with his beefy hands.

"Bravi, bravi."

She didn't blush as he had thought she would. She only looked him in the eye as if she was his equal. She wasn't afraid of him.

"May I help you Mr. Largo?"

He was surprised by her cool manner. Usually, people threw themselves at his feet. He never really had an equal before, or anyone who thought he was an equal. He was like a god, or a higher being to everyone. Even his Marni thought of him as larger than life. Although she tried to hide it, he could see it in Marni's manner and in her eyes. He had to admit, Mag's behavior was intriguing although somewhat annoying.

"Nothing really." He replied airily. "I just wondered where that lovely sound was coming from."

She hid a smirk.

"And you're shocked it's me."

It wasn't a question. She stated it as a fact, since it was obvious he hadn't expected her to be useful in any way, or have any talents whatsoever.

He was unnerved by her uncanny ability to read people, and the strange way her new eyes seemed to see nothing, yet everything.

"Yes." He bluntly replied.

There was no use beating around the bush, since she would be able to tell if he was lying.

"Well, now you know who it was."

She made a move to go back to work, but he stopped her with a clearing of the throat.

A new way to make money spun in his head, and it was all thanks to Mag.

"How would you like it if I made you a star?"

"In truth," she responded. "I wouldn't like it all that much."

Did she just turn down fame? Did she just refuse an offer from Rotti Largo? The shock was plain on his face, but she pushed on.

"Your voice is lovely Tanya!"

"Magdalene."

"What?"

"My name is Magdalene."

He coughed awkwardly. Who really cared if her name was Tanya or whatever? She was just one more way to make millions.

"Reconsider Magdalene! You could be brilliant!"

She simply continued to flip through the files.

Growing angry, he snapped his fingers. If he couldn't coax her, he would have to blackmail her. A gentern came running in.

"Yes Mr. Largo?"

He never took his eyes off Mag, smirking, She was starting to get a bad feeling about that expression.

"Get me Article W212X3900Hb."

The gentern nodded, and trotted off into the deep, unexplored territory of the storage room.

"You see, this is best. Just agree, and the whole mess will dissolve."

She stood, her eyes flashing in anger.

"You may control Marni, but know this. You can never control me."

She haughtily flipped her hair over her shoulder. Slowly, his anger was building. This woman dared to talk back to him? He revealed no fury though, only keeping the Cheshire grin.

The gentern returned, holding a file in her hand. She held it out to Rotti, who snatched it and flipped to a certain page.

He held it out triumphantly, and Mag stared, blinking. She bit her lip and glanced at his triumphant smile.

"Now do you see?" he asked proudly.

"…I can't read."

The gentern bit back a giggle, and was instantly sent running by a glare from Mag's strange eyes.

Rotti was more surprised than amused.

"Then how can you keep this job?"

She gestured to the marked files with impatience.

"They're color coded."

"Ah."

She rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms.

"Care to tell me what it says?"

He stared at her for a moment, then returned to the document. He cleared this throat and began to read.

"I, Magdalene Defoue, swear to pay my debt of one billion dollars through the system of GeneCo's signature payment plan. If I cannot fulfill these terms, I shall pay off my debt in whatever way Rotti Large decides."

With a triumphant manner, he rolled it up and placed it on a nearby table.

"Can you pay off that money, Mag?"

"No, and do not call me Mag. It becomes soiled when it comes from your lips.

His smirk faltered for a moment, replaced by clear anger. As soon as the façade slipped, it was readjusted.

"Then, Miss. Defoue. I ask again. Can you pay me right now?"

She didn't bother to conceal her hate.

"You know perfectly well I can't."

"Then, you will sing away you debt! You will work for me as a star in the…the…"

He struggled to come up with a name for the new scheme. It hit him like a bolt of lighteneing.

"The Genetic Opera!"

"I no longer have a choice…do I?"

"Oh, there's always a choice Miss. Defoue.

"There doesn't seem to be one in this case."

"Of course, there is! It's simply obey me, or I take the eyes back."


	6. The Peacock

_It's not too bad...a small price to pay for sight._

Mag comforted herself in her room. She often closed herself off to escape the inevitable reality of her life. She could no longer talk to Marni in the fond manner she used to. The woman that once seemed so selfless and angelic complained and complained about her own troubles; never really caring about how Mag was doing in the strange new world she had been dropped into.

Mag was ashamed of herself, and had no one to confide in about her decision. She had given in to Rotti's terms. Even now, she still didn't believe Rotti had given her an actual choice. Be blind or sing? What kind of choice was that? In fact, it wasn't even a choice. It was pure blackmail.

_So this was how Marni felt…_

Ashamed as she was of her previous thoughts of her friend, her pride wouldn't allow her to feel that Marni was the only one wronged in her behavior.

She glanced about the room, missing the familiar feeling of home.

She had been moved to Rotti's main house when Marni had deemed it necessary to leave their old home behind.

"We might as we get the most out of this." She had said with a dismissive smile. It reminded Mag instantly of Rotti's own condescending behavior. Did that mean she herself was below Marni? It wasn't something she wanted to dwell on for too long. She didn't yet understand the strange cycle of power that had been around since the beginning of time.

Mag had tried to explain that she didn't want to leave, but Marni had chalked it up to modesty and disregarded her opinion.

Having no choice but to follow her companion, Mag allowed her to take her away from familiarity and plop her into the unknown and stiff world of finery that Rotti had served on a gilded platter.

Marni seemed perfectly fine with this new life of luxury, but Mag felt like a lump of coal among shining jewels.

She was brought out of her contemplation by the sound of a piano, drifting down the hall. She stood, and hesitantly followed the sweet sound down the hallway.

It led her to a large room, the oak doors partially closed. A young girl's voice floated out. It wasn't amazing, but it wasn't ear grating either. She peered in through the small opening to see a girl of about 8. Her appearance matched her voice: ordinary. Dirty blonde hair was pulled into a messy ponytail. She wore a pair of ripped jeans, worn from obvious love and use. Her t-shirt was a little too big, hanging off her like a child playing dress up.

Her ruddy complexion was dotted with freckles, a sign of being out in the sun for hours on end.

A man about 19, Mag's age, sat at the piano. His long brown hair was tied in a low ponytail as well, his pale skin standing out even more from his black suit. His eyes were warm…something she hadn't seen in a very long time.

Both were concentrating on the music, so when the door creaked as Mag tried to get a better look, they both jumped.

Mag blushed, and mumbled an apology as she began to bow out.

"Wait." The girl commanded. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Carmella…" the man scolded. "Remember what we talked about before. Don't be rude to people."

She rolled her eyes, and turned back to Mag.

"…so?"

Mag felt as if she had no choice but to respond.

"I am Magdalene. I heard music, so I…" she trailed off.

The man smiled warmly, and stood up from his seat at the piano bench.

"Magdalene, come on in." he persuaded.

Reluctantly, she stepped into the room. She had never really had a conversation, or interacted with anyone besides Marni and occasionally Rotti. It was in this moment that she realized how awkward she truly was.

Shy and distant was their first impression of the soon to be superstar.

The girl was curious, but was very careful not to show it.

"Since you're not wearing a uniform, you don't work here." She stated, trying to piece her identity together.

Mag shook her head, not too sure of what to say in response.

"Do you like it here?" Carmella asked abruptly.

"Well…I suppose so." She replied slowly.

"The name's Tawny. It's absolutely _fantastic_ to meet you."

If Mag had been around people more, she would have known straight away that he was gay.

The way he spoke was extremely feminine and he had a way of walking that seemed more like a prideful strut.

She thought of him as a peacock, since he acted so much like one. The thought was funny, and made her smile. She had to bite down the laughter.

"See? She's smiling already!" he observed aloud, blissfully unaware of her rude thoughts.

"Oopsie!" he put a hand over his mouth with a giggle.

"Sometimes my thoughts come out my mouth when I don't want them too. At those times, please ignore me!" he grinned goofily.

She laughed softly, not exactly sure how to act around Tawny.

He stared at her eyes, suddenly aware of them. Mag soon realized what he was staring at, and looked away quickly. Tawny didn't seem to notice. He let out a long whistle.

"Damn girl! Your eyes are super cool!"

Surprised by the compliment, she looked back to him.

"Excuse me?" she asked, stunned.

"Oh, then you're that opera star Daddy was talking about." Carmella said with sudden realization.

Tawny clapped his hands giddily.

"Oo! A singer!"

He hopped over to the piano, sitting down with flourish. He began to play scales, looking over at her expectantly.

"Well? Let's go girl, I haven't got all day." He said with a playful bat of his hand.

She was a little put off by his sudden decision, and looked to Carmella for help. Carmella simply stared at her, openly curious.

"Go on." She urged.

Mag swallowed, and stepped up to the piano. Tawny began again, and signaled her to begin with a nod.

She took a deep breath and began to sing.

Almost instantly, Tawny slammed his hands on the keys, and snatched a sheet of music from the piano. He rolled it up, and smacked Mag over the head with it, as if she were a dog who had peed on the rug.

"No no no! What the hell was _that_ girl? You can't even breath right!"

Mag flinched at the blows, and was filled with confusion.

"If I can't breath correctly, than how am I still alive…?" she began to ask seriously.

"Silence! Don't talk back to the teach!"

He hit her again, and Carmella gave a snort from the safety of the corner. He waved the rolled up music in her direction.

"You're next missy! Don't get so high and mighty!"

That shut Carmella up, but the condescending smirk remained.

Mag just wanted to sink into the floor. Her cheeks turned bright red, and with a small 'pardon me', ran out of the room.

"Honey, wait!" Tawny called after her.

The door shut behind her.

"…" he stood by the piano, still holding the music sheet.

Carmella walked over to join him, staring at the door as well.

"What a weirdo."

He smacked her over the head with the music sheet.

"What did I do?!"

"You scared her away!"

"I'm not the one that hit her…"

He hit her again, then put the music back on the piano.

"Hm…she's going to be an opera star?"

Carmella stared up at him, slowly realizing what he was going to do.

"You're not going to…"

"We'll continue this lesson later Caramel."

He abruptly left the room, ignoring her protests of his pet name for her. The wheels were turning, and once Tawny got an idea into his head, it was nearly impossible to stop him.

"Just wait and see Magdalene. We'll make you a star yet!"

And with that, he knocked on the door to Rotti's office.

NOTE  
Yes, Tawny is an OC. He's named after Tawnyleaf, the fan who scarred my mind in our discussion of the MarnixMotti pairing. Let's just say it's revenge D now my therapy is complete :p. anyways, this chapter was supposed to be less emo, Tawny is my ONLY comedic relief character, so every scene with Tawny is meant to be funny…except for one. But you'll know it when you see it. Thanks for reading up to this point!

~Aqua


	7. Preparations

Tawny strutted down the carpeted hall heading towards Rotti's office.

His studded platform boots made deep imprints in the rich carpet, which the maid believed he did on purpose. They never did like him after they caught him trying on their uniforms.

He came to a stop in front of the doors leading into the office, and paused for a moment to formulate a game plan. The wheels began to turn.

_Hm…what facts do I have against Rotti?_

He dug into his jacket pocket, and pulled out a crumpled piece of scrap paper. He unfolded it, his familiar writing greeting him as he smoothed out the wrinkles. He didn't use the paper often, but he kept it near just in case he needed it.

From years of working for Mr. Largo, he had managed to gather certain tidbits of information and wrote them on a small paper titled 'Fat Man Facts'.

He went down the list, making a mental checklist in his head. If he could make Rotti uncomfortable, then he could get whatever his flamboyant heart desired, and he knew exactly what he was after.

"1. Homophobe." He began. "…Check!" 2. Hates chest hair."

He unbuttoned the top three buttons from his shirt, letting curly, dark hair peek through the makeshift V neck.

"Checkeroo! Hm… 3. Has asthma."

He grinned, pulling a cigarette out of the same magical pocket. He held it delicately between his lips as he out a silver lighter with the words 'will yaoi for yaoi' engraved on it. With skill, he flicked it open and lit the cigarette at the same time. He dropped it back into the pocket and scanned the list again.

"4. Has an irrational fear of internet memes."

He smirked as he took a puff of his cigarette. This was going to be too easy.

NOTE

Pardon the short chapter and the break. Life got hard in the non-innuendo way. I'm trying to finish it, but I had a brain blast in math class so here's the result of me not taking notes!

~Aquaflame68


	8. The Sun Begins to Set

Rotti heard a knock at the door to his office, and barely glanced up from his paperwork. It was probably his retarded children.

"Come in." He called out, shifting through the important bill he was going to present to Congress (or what was left of it).

The door opened and in walked the man who he despised most in the world, his beautiful daughter's vocal tutor, Tawny. He felt bile rise up in his throat. Quickly, he slid the bill into his upper desk drawer.

"What do you want?" He asked rudely.

Tawny sauntered over to the desk and leaned forward, so that Rotti got a nice view of his chest hair.

"Weeelll…" He drawled, lowering his eyelids flirtatiously.

The sexual expression sent shivers down Rotti's spine…and definitely not the good kind either.

_Disgusting_.

He clenched his teeth, trying to stand his ground against the horrifying homosexual force.

"I was just wondering…" Tawny continued, perching himself sideways on the desk and taking a deep drag of the cigarette. He blew out the smoke in Rotti's direction, causing the fat man to break into a coughing fit.

"L-O-L!" Tawny cried with a fake giggle, emphasizing the AIM speak. "Omg, your lung is gunna fall out! Omfg that would be hee-larious!"

Rotti could practically feel his brain rotting away from the mindless babbly. At the internet memes, he began to twitch, letting Tawny know that the plan was working. Now, time to ask.

"Can I give Magdalene voice lessons?"

Unfortunately, Tawny had not fully creeped Rotti out. He still could deny him with a semi-solid rationale. Tawny, however, had one last trick in his arsenal.

"No way in h-" Rotti began.

Tawny moved quickly, sliding over the desk and oozing into Rotti's lap. Rotti froze, as if he had a steaming pile of shit dropped onto him. Tawny resisted the urge to gag.

_Oh, I am SO taking a Purell shower later…_

"Pretty please?" He asked, letting his voice drop to a husky whisper.

Rotti felt as if he were about to throw up.

_Fuck…I'm going to need a Purell shower after this…dirty homo._

"Fine…" He said, finally unable to stand the mental assault any longer. "Just get the hell off of me!"

Victory! He felt like jumping up and doing a little dance. However, before Tawny could even move an inch, the office swung open without warning. Marni peered in, her eyes widening when she saw Tawny on Rotti's lap. There was an awkward pause before Marni spoke.

"Uh…I'll wait outside…Sorry to uh…interrupt."

She backed away, shutting the door behind her with a creek.

Rotti was frozen for a moment, unable to process what had just happened. It finally dawned on him the serious misunderstanding that had just taken place.

He shot up, dumping Tawny onto the floor.

"Marni! Wait!" He called as he rushed out the door and down the hall after her.

Tawny started laughing as the stood back up, plopping himself into the chair Rotti had just vacated.

"Mission complete." He said aloud, full of satisfaction.

His gaze wandered about the room as he took in the glory of his victory. His roaming stopped when he caught sight of the upper right hand desk drawer, the key still in the lock.

Curiosity overwhelmed him, and he looked around quickly before slowly opening it. A small stack of papers sat innocently, shoved in by a hasty Rotti.

Tawny scanned the top paper.

_It's probably fliers for a diet program or something…_

But those thoughts flew away when he saw two key words among the meaningless lawyer blather.

**Organ Repossession.**

He looked once more before taking the papers from the desk drawer. Everything seemed surreal as he tucked the documents into the inside of his jacket pocket.

He didn't know the details of the papers, but based on what he knew about Rotti, it couldn't be good.

He shut the desk drawer, locking it with the key once more, and slipping that too into his pocket.

He stood, the empty victory long forgotten as he staggered out into the hallway. He meandered a while, the shadows of the hall growing with each passing minute. He turned a corner, and was suddenly bathed in the light of the sun, slowly traveling from east to west over the house. He did not feel its comforting warmth. All he could feel was fear. Fear for the world and what it was about to become.

NOTE

Sorry this took so long. I was in three plays at once, two which I acted in and one I am in the process of directing. No time to write T-T. But now I haz time! I wud like to congratulate MS on finishing her newest piece, Luigi's Peculiar Adventure. Go read her work! It's funneh! From here on out, this fanfiction goes on a happiness decline, so be prepared for scarce moments of joy!

~AF


End file.
